I'm Going Crazy
"I'm Going Crazy" (미치겠어) is a song by INFINITE F, and the eleventh track in INFINITE's second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 세상이 조금 벅찼나 봐 잠시 널 짐이라 여겼나 봐 겨우 며칠만 못 만나도 금세 맘 아파하면서 내게 너란 평생의 증표 너에게 나란 건 어떤 의미를 갖니 나에게 있어 넌 영원히 놓을 수 없는 꿈인데 내가 너를 두고 가긴 어딜 가 이런 너를 두고 감히 어딜 가 1분 1초도 떠나지 않을게 성규/우현 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 내가 다 해줄게 모든걸 다 줄게 너만은 지킬게 성규/우현 선명한 너만 보여 난 누가 너 땜에 더 힘들대 너 없음 웃지도 못하는데 곁에 없단 생각만 해도 당장 죽을 것 같은데 내게 너란 흐르는 시간 멈추지 못하고 이끌려 가는 것 지나간 순간도 오늘을 밝혀주는 빛인데 니가 나를 두고 대체 어딜 가 내가 괜찮다 하는데 어딜 가 나는 오늘도 너 땜에 살아가 성규/우현 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 너와 가까이 겪는 책임이나 실수 믿던 느낌도 모든 결정의 중심들 후회하지 않아 Bring me the love 같았어 필요한 너처럼 맞아 네겐 문제에 답이었던 하나 아닌 둘 합이 룰 안에 돌아가 달아나고 싶어 혼자였던 lonely boy 내가 다 해줄게 모든걸 다 줄게 너만은 지킬게 성규/우현 선명한 너만 보여 난 내가 너를 두고 가긴 어딜 가 이런 너를 두고 감히 어딜 가 1분 1초도 떠나지 않을게 성규/우현 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 놓지 않을 거야 (어딜가) 약한 맘은 버릴 거야 (어딜가) 나는 오늘도 너 땜에 (살잖아) 내 맘엔 니가 다라서 |-|Romanization= sesangi jogeum beokchanna bwa jamsi neol jimira yeogyeonna bwa gyeou myeochilman mot mannado geumse mam apahamyeonseo naege neoran pyeongsaengui jeungpyo neoege naran geon eotteon uimireul gatni naege isseo neon yeongwonhi noheul su eomneun kkuminde naega neoreul dugo gagin eodil ga ireon neoreul dugo gamhi eodil ga ilbun ilchodo tteonaji anheulge SG/WH nae mamen niga daraseo naega da haejulge modeungeol da julge neomaneun jikilge SG/WH seonmyeonghan neoman boyeo nan nuga neo ttaeme deo himdeuldae neo eobseum utjido motaneunde gyeote eopdan saenggangman haedo dangjang jugeul geot gateunde naege neoran heureuneun sigan meomchuji motago ikkeullyeo ganeun geot jinagan sungando oneureul barkhyeojuneun bichinde niga nareul dugo daeche eodil ga naega gwaenchanta haneunde eodil ga naneun oneuldo neo ttaeme saraga SG/WH nae mamen niga daraseo neowa gakkai gyeokkneun chaegimina silsu mitdeon neukkimdo modeun gyeoljeongui jungsimdeul huhoehaji anha Bring me the love gatasseo pillyohan neocheoreom maja negen munjee dabieotdeon hana anin dul habi rul ane doraga daranago sipeo honjayeotdeon lonely boy naega da haejulge modeungeol da julge neomaneun jikilge SG/WH seonmyeonghan neoman boyeo nan naega neoreul dugo gagin eodil ga ireon neoreul dugo gamhi eodil ga ilbun ilchodo tteonaji anheulge SG/WH nae mamen niga daraseo nochi anheul geoya (eodilga) yakhan mameun beoril geoya (eodilga) naneun oneuldo neo ttaeme (saljanha) nae mamen niga daraseo |-|English= How do you feel? He likes you You heard his confession yesterday I Need U Only You I couldn’t sleep all night I’m afraid that you’ll leave me Will you turn your heart and come back to me? We’ve protected this love I can’t let you go like this You still make my heart race Don’t leave me, I’m going crazy Don’t go, I can’t take it anymore There is no guy who will love you more than I do Remember, I will watch over your side To me, it’s you, it’s you Rain is falling and I ran to your house Will you turn your heart and come back to me? We’ve protected this love I can’t let you go like this I keep having dreams that you’ll leave me Don’t leave me, I’m going crazy Don’t go, I can’t take it anymore There is no guy who will love you more than I do Remember, I will watch over your side To me, it’s you, it’s you I won’t ever let you go, I want to hold you in my arms I won’t ever lose you again Don’t leave, what about me? Don’t go, I will hold onto you I don’t wanna be a fool who regrets after I lose you Remember, I will watch over your side To me, it’s you, it’s you Category:Songs